


Splinter

by sevenofspade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance and the things that never happened to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this.

Sara grabbed the bag of Snart's jacket and pulled him away from the button.

They'd only just got Rory back, if he wanted to betray them again, Snart would be only one able to stop him.

"Don't you dare --" he started.

"You couldn't take me in a fight without your gun," she told him.

Some other time, he might have said 'can too' to which she'd reply 'cannot', but that would have been in some other life. At that moment, in that life, he was silent until Rip arrived.

"Ms Lance," Rip said. "What are you doing?"

Sara just looked at him. She wished she wore glasses; this was exactly the kind of remark that called for a look over the upper rim of a pair of glasses. When that got her no answer, she said, "Saving you all. Now go."

"There must be another way." Rip hovered near her. She was sorely tempted to kick him in the shins so he'd go already.

"Ray would have found it if there was," Sara said. She smiled. It came out a little weaker than she'd hoped it would. "It's okay. I've been living on borrowed time since resurrection, anyway. Now go!"

"She's right," Snart said. "We need to go."

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

Sara rolled her eyes. With Rip's issues about saving people, that was pretty much a given.

"You need to go. Now!" She could hear Time Masters coming their way. To Snart she said, "Make him go."

Snart stepped forward and suddenly started looming over Rip. Which was pretty hilarious, because not only was he not that much taller, but he was also several feet away.

"Very well, Mr Snart. Ms Lance."

They left, just barely ahead of the Time Masters.

Sara had never planned any last words, much less any second last words, so she was silent, even when the Time Masters arrived.

Then the Oculus exploded and she turned to splinters.

***

Most trains laughed when Sara told them they were being robbed, usually right until the guns came out and if that wasn't enough, Kendra popped out the wings.

And if the wings didn't do it... There was such a thing as too stupid to live.

(Not that Sara killed people lately. Kendra did not approve.)

This time, though, the man had good reason not to be afraid. From the way he fought, he was League of Assassins.

"Is Ra's al Ghul still in Nanda Parbat?" Sara asked him as he dodged her knife.

He hesitated. "You don't work for him."

"No."

From there it turned out the man had left the League and fled as far as he could, Sara wished him luck, but they both knew his days were numbered.

"I always forget Ra's al Ghul is immortal too," Kendra said, later that evening. "I'm surprised we haven't run into him sooner."

Sara shrugged. 

They ate in silence.

"I've been thinking about Old Kendra," Kendra said, after they were done.

Sara didn't need to ask what had brought this on. A few days ago, halfway through washing up, Kendra had made a choked up sound and fallen to the floor. Sara had rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground, but was not fast enough.

Sara had taken Kendra's pulse. It had been sluggish, but it had been there. Kendra had woken up soon after.

"You okay?" Sara had asked.

"I... guess?" Kendra had said. "It's old Kendra who's dead."

"That's, uh." There really hadn't been much Sara could say, was there? They didn't cover 'trapped in the past when your timetravelling team of do-gooders accidentally leaves you behind (it's A Thing) and the contemporary preincarantion of your paramour has just died: how to offer condolences' in etiquette school. Not that she'd gone to etiquette school -- unless you counted the League of Assassins. Which she didn't. Not at all. Obviously.

"That's alright," Kendra had said. "It just felt very weird. I was afraid it'd mess with the timeline, but it's fine."

Sara had nodded, for lack of a better thing to do. If Kendra said it was fine, it was fine. So she wasn't quite sure why Kendra was bringing up Old Kendra now.

"I've been thinking about what she said about how loving men who aren't Carter never works out," Kendra continued.

"And you realised loving men who are doesn't work out great either?" Sara prompted when Kendra didn't continue for a moment.

"No. I realised I should try loving a woman instead," Kendra said and kissed Sara.

***

"Can I talk to you privately, boss," Snart said once Sara had finished outlining her plan to her crew.

"That's Captain to you," she said.

"Whatever you say, boss."

Sara flicked a hand and the holocalls to the rest of the crew flickered out. "Okay. What's the problem?"

"Thought you said we weren't gonna be heroes anymore. 'A pirate's life for me'." Snart should really not try to sing while keeping the drawl in place, that never sounded good.

"We're not," she said.

He continued like she hadn't spoken. "We're going after Vandal Savage."

"He's rich. Since when do you hate money?"

"It's what Rip would have wanted us to do." Ever since they'd joined the time pirates and semi-betrayed the team in the process -- it had been that or freeze to death, Rip would forgive them eventually – they'd been studiously avoiding the subject, choosing instead to pretend they'd emerged fully formed as Captain Lance and First Mate Snart. Even if Snart refused to 'be anyone's mate'.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'm still trying to be a hero. I'm going to take this pirate Timeship and my pirate crew and I'm going to foil Savage's world domination plan and get rich in the process. Are you in or what?"

"You had me at 'get rich'."

"Sure I did."

***

"Does it ever get better?" Lindsay asked. She was still wearing part of her nursing uniform as her and Sara cuddled on the couch.

"What." It wasn't really a question. Sara's cuddling was top-notch.

Lindsay waved a hand at the headlines. "This."

"How would I know?"

"Your friends Kendra and Ray are from the future and so are you." Lindsay poked Sara in the cheek.

"How do you know?"

"Kendra told me. She called me at work; Ray's machine has a ping."

It hurt that Kendra thought Sara would leave without saying goodbye, but it was sweet of her to think of Lindsay.

"It gets better," Sara said. She kissed the top of Lindsay's head. "Eventually."

"Alright." Lindsay got up, freeing herself from Sara's hug. "When do we leave?"

***

Her knees felt weak. She held her ground.

"What the hell," she said. She wasn't looking forward to Resurrection 2: Timetravelling Boogaloo and its side-effects.

"Yes, well," Rip started.

She punched him with her free hand. It felt good.

"This rescue is off to an inauspicious start. If you would just let us --" he started. 

She cut him off. "I told you all to go."

"We did, Ms Lance," Rip said, which was clearly a blatant lie. "But now we're back." 

"You're not getting rid of us that easily," Snart said. His drawl was exactly the same and he sounded completely unaffected, which meant, of course, that he was.

"So what, we all die together? That's nice." It was, too. Morbid, yet heart-warming. God, she was fucked up.

"No, we all live together," Rip said. Sounded nice when he said it.

"How?" Sara kept her hand firmly on the handle, just in case this was a Time Master trick.

"Well, see," Ray started and beamed at her as he launched in a far too long lecture that involved words like "space-time continuum" and "tachyon storm". It was definitely Ray; the Time Masters would have made sure she understood the explanation.

"Little help, Grey?" Jax asked. "You're better at the explaining than he is."

"What Mr Palmer is trying to say is that the explosion scattered your consciousness across several timelines by --" Stein started.

"Splattering you like a bug on a windshield," Snart said.

"Thanks for the graphic image," she told him.

He tipped an imaginary hat at her.

Kendra stepped forward and carefully unclenched Sara's hand from the handle. Sara's hand spasmed. She massaged her palm as she tried to regain blood flow in her fingers.

"So none of," she gestured vaguely, trying to convey something about her visions -- if they'd been visions at all -- and not finding the words, " _that_ was real?"

"Define real," Kendra said.

"I'm not drunk enough for that," Sara said.

"We're on the clock," Rip said. "Let's go."


End file.
